Someone to love
by kitty1040
Summary: Kagome loves Inuyasha. Inuyasha loves Kikyo. Sesshoumaru is saved by Kagome. She opens up to him, and when he leaves he can't stop thinking about her. Kagome gets into a fight with Inuyasha and then sesshoumaru...
1. CH1

Someone to love

By: kitty1040

_DISCLAIMER- I don't own Inuyasha_

CH.1 Blood and chocolate 

_I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. Maybe just sadness or loneliness. Confusion, and sorrow. Who do you love Inuyasha? I know you must have some sort of feeling for me. But I know you love Kikyo. I know you kept a promise to her. Are you going to keep it? What are you going to do? Maybe I am just the 2nd runner up. You've loved Kikyo a long time before I ever existed. When I first met you, you thought I was Kikyo. _

Kagome sighed. She had been in deep thought lately. She knew that Inuyasha still loved Kikyo And even though he did, she made a promise to him- that she'd always be there for him. Even if it killed her.

Why she'd been thinking of this, is because lately Inuyasha had been running off, and probably to see Kikyo. _Why am I so jealous?_ He would talk about her all the time. He looked and sounded like a little boy with his favorite toy. Kagome's heart ached.

Kagome walked along side with Sango, talking and laughing as usual. Miroku, of course, flirted with Sango, Shippo walked by Kilala, and Inuyasha was in his own little world. Every so often Kagome would glance at Inuyasha just to see if he was, at all, paying any attention to her. She sighed and laced her own fingers together.

"Hey you guys," Kagome began, "How about we sit down for lunch?" Inuyasha's ears twitched. He stopped and turned around. "Damnit Kagome! We have to hurry and find the jewel shards!" She ignored the answer when all the others agreed with her. "Kagome?" a little voice said. She looked down and smiled warmly, "Yes Shippo-chan?" Shippo smiled his childish smile. "Can we have some ramen?"

"Yeah Kagome. We haven't had a lot of that lately. Do you have any in your pack?" Miroku asked. "Umm. I'm not sure. Let me check." She grabbed the yellow backpack and searched threw all of her junk. "We have just enough for everyone for lunch." Kagome said happily. Soon, when they started eating Inuyasha twitched his ears. He sniffed. "Damnit! My son of a bitch Half-BROTHER is comin'!"

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha got into their positions. "Kagome! Get back! I don't want you getting hurt!" Kagome nodded and ran to Shippo. He jumped into her arms and they waited for the demon lord to get here._ I want to help out too. I just don't like being so helpless all the time. _Before long, Sesshoumaru showed up.

"Hello dear brother," He began, "I've come here for tetsaiga …and this time… I will get it!" He grabbed tokijin, ran towards Inuyasha, and the battle began. While the taiyoukai and the hanyou battled, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome watched the battle.

"I don't know why Sesshoumaru can't just give up on tetsaiga? He has a strong sword already." Kagome said with a sigh. "Your right. Tokijin is a very handy sword. He also has Tenseiga as well." Sango chimed in. Miroku nodded his head in agreement.

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled, dodging most of his brother's attacks. Inuyasha swung his sword at Sesshomaru, but he easily dodged all of Inuyasha's attacks. Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's comment and stopped. Inuyasha did the same. "Give me your sword, and I will spare your life… yet again." Sesshoumaru replied with no emotion what so ever. "I DON'T THINK SO!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his sword. The battle began again.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled. No answer came from the two demons. Inuyasha was banged up pretty badly, but continued to fight. Soon, Inuyasha was on the ground with Sesshoumaru looking over him. "You do not deserve tetsaiga." Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping with hatred. Inuyasha tried to get up, but stumbled back to his original spot. "D-Damnit." Was all he could say.

Sesshoumaru's arm turned green, and was about to strike when an arrow scraped his shoulder blade. He quickly turned around. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and glared at Sesshoumaru. "Leave Inuyasha alone!" Kagome yelled. "Out of my way wench." The demon lord spat. Kagome didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl and lifted an eyebrow. _Why is she not trembling? Why can't I smell fear on her?_ Kagome knelt down beside Inuyasha. ""Go away Sesshoumaru." Kagome replied coolly. He growled. "Inuyasha's too weak to fight right now." She looked up at him with sad eyes. He growled and turned around. "Next time, I will kill him." And with that, he walked away.

When he was out of site, the others ran up to Inuyasha and Kagome. "That was really brave of you Kagome." Sango said. "I-idiot." Inuyasha groaned, trying to get up. Kagome replied to him with a 'Hmph.' "What? Did you want to be killed or something?"

Kagome said to Inuyasha with a glare. He swore under his breath. Kagome stood up and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to say something, when a hand stuck in front of his face. It came from Kagome. "Don't hurt yourself tryin' to get up. You still need to get back to Kaede's hut." Kagome smiled warmly at him.

Inuyasha's reply with that was a 'Feh' but took her hand non the less. When he got up, she let go. Pink slightly slipped unto her cheeks. She and the others got back to Kaede's hut, and treated Inuyasha.

She turned towards her friends and said, "Well… our lunch was kind of ruined huh." She turned to Inuyasha. "Umm. Is it okay if I go back to my time and get some supplies?" She showed Inuyasha her bag, and showed him that there was nothing in it but her schoolbooks. "I swear this time I'll be back by tomorrow."

He sighed in annoyance but shrugged. "If you don't get back here by tomorrow morning I'm gonna go to ya and drag ya over here!" Kagome smiled warmly at his comment and giggled. "Be back tomorrow you guys!" She ran off to the well.

She jumped in the magical well. When she got to the other side of the well she smiled. Even if Inuyasha didn't love her the way she did for him, at least she knew that he had some kind of feeling for her. _That's better then nothing right?_

She climbed up the well and walked out. She stopped dead in her tracks. _What are they doing over here?_ She tiptoed to the other side and sighed. _They'd never leave me alone if they had seen me climb out of the well. _

'They' walked to the other side and gasped. "KAGOME!" _uh-oh. He's with? Figures._ She sweat dropped and waved. "Hi Houjo, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi." Houjo ran up to her as fast as he could. "Kagome! We all heard you had the flu so we decided to come over to see if you're okay." "You know," Eri began, "Cuz you're not in the hospital this time!" Kagome smiled.

They left later on that evening. Kagome hadn't been home in a long time so she was filled with questions from her family. She sighed and when her mom came in with dinner, her eyes sparkled. "ODEN!" She blocked out all the questions and the comments that tried to get her attention and focused on her Oden. "Yum. That was so good mom! Thanks!" Kagome said, excusing herself from the table.

"I'll be back later! I just have to get some supplies! I'm leaving in the morning!" She waved and ran off. "Does she really have to leave in the morning?" Her mom wondered aloud. "She just seems to have two busy lives. She does what she can." Kagome's grandpa said.

She got home from the store with 2 weeks worth of ramen and a few days worth of chocolate for Shippo, bandages, medicine, and some donuts. "I hope they like the donuts…"

She ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed. "So… Soft…" She said, soon falling asleep.

Hey. I hope that this chapter was long enough, and was okay. Plz R&R. Thanks,

Love,

Alie


	2. CH2

Someone to love

By: kitty1040

Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, own Inuyasha. Thank you (lol).

Ch.2

The light fought the curtains to get through to the other side. Familiar smells seeped into Kagome's room. A moan came from her mouth, and hesitantly, her eyes opened. She yawned and looked at her clock. _12:30! WHAT? Oh man Inuyasha's gonna kill me!_ Kagome flew out of bed and into her bathroom. She took a quick (yet relaxing) shower, and brushed her hair, and put her uniform on. She ran down the stairs and jumped back in suprise. "Inuyasha?" He was playing with Buyo, but looked up to his name and stood up as soon as he saw Kagome. "Have a good sleep?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry for keeping you." he shook his head. "Nah. That's okay. I just got here anyway." _He's in a good mood today. _Kagome looked down._ He's always in a good mood after he sees Kikyo._ She nodded and smiled sadly. She sat on the stairs. She just watched him play with Buyo for awhile. "I'll be right back. I have to get the supplies." She flashed him a warm smile, and walked upstairs.

They got to the well, and before they jumped, Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's hand. Pink slipped unto Kagome's cheeks and they jumped. _As much as he loves Kikyo, I can't help but care for him anyway. I just don't think he realizes just how much he hurts me emotionally. _When they got to the other side, she got on Inuyasha's back and he jumped to the land.

Shippo ran up to Kagome and jumped in her arms. Kagome hugged her surrogate son, and said, "Sup?" He looked at her funny, wrinkled his nose and jumped down. Shippo ran into the hut, and told the others she was back.

When they walked out, she ran up to them. "Hey. Do you guys know what donuts are?" They shook their heads and looked at her confused. She giggled, and searched through her backpack. She took a box out, and handed each of them a glazed donut. Inuyasha sniffed it and took a bite. His eyes brightened. "Hey! These are pretty good!" Sango took a small bite and smiled. "They are sweet." She ate another bite. Miroku nodded, and inched towards her. "Perfect match." Miroku said. Sango looked over at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" He took her hand and said, "It's sweet… just like you." Sango blushed. "Oh and would you mind bearing my children?" Sango shot a look at him and hit him with the haraikotsu. Miroku yelped and ran towards Shippo. "Idiot." Was all Shippo managed to say.

They started on their journey (yet again), and they had even managed to get a jewel shard. Inuyasha was in an unbelievably good mood. Kagome caught up to Inuyasha and walked with him in silence. Kagome looked down on the dirt path, glancing up at Inuyasha once in awhile. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Inuyasha suddenly asked. "I- I'm sorry. I'm just thinking." Inuyasha nodded and continued.

Before Inuyasha started seeing Kikyo on a regular basis, Kagome was comfortable talking to Inuyasha. Now she wasn't sure what to say. It was hard for her to talk to him, knowing that it would just last a little while. He would be away talking to Kikyo all night. And even when Kagome tried to talk, he'd just give those one-word answers like, "yeah" "oh" "Whatever". Kagome was always so close to him, even if they did fight a lot.

Kagome sighed. "What's the matter?" Inuyasha said, without even looking at her. Kagome's chest tightened. _I don't think he realizes that he's really hurting me._ She was about to answer; tell him how she felt, but before she could, she stopped. "Inuyasha," she began. He looked at her. "What is it Kagome?" "I sense a jewel shard. And another presence." She and Inuyasha ran ahead while the others followed.

Inuyasha growled, and Kagome gasped. Sesshoumaru was down on the ground, and another demon was attacking him. "A Fox demon!" Shippo and the others caught up. Shippo saw the demon and gasped. "A Fox demon! Like me!" "But it's a bad demon." Sango replied. Shippo nodded.

The fox demon's sharp claws dug into Sesshoumaru's flesh. Sesshoumaru was almost knocked out, but an arrow hit the fox's flesh and it screamed. It frantically looked around to find Kagome in ready position. "WHATR'E YOU…" Inuyasha yelled. _Why is Kagome helping Sesshoumaru! _He thought.

Sesshoumaru looked up to find the same thing the Fox demon did. He was just as surprised. _I almost tried to kill her. Why is she helping me?_ The fox demon sprang at Kagome, but Inuyasha attacked it before any harm came to Kagome. Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha. "Thank you." Pink slipped unto Inuyasha's cheeks. He turned around quickly and replied with a "Feh." Kagome giggled.

The demon was exterminated, and Kagome ran over to Sesshoumaru. "Wench. Why'd you help me?" Sesshoumaru said to her. She frowned. "I'm NOT a wench. My name is Kagome." _Kagome. Interesting. Why did she give me her name?_ "Are you okay?" Kagome asked the Demon lord. He tried to get up, but he fell. "Guess not. Sango!" Kagome yelled out to the demon exterminator. "Yes Kagome?" She yelled back. "Get Kilala over here."

Kilala carried the Taiyoukai, and Kagome sitting behind him. _Why is she helping him!_ Inuyasha kept thinking. Sesshoumaru did not say anything the whole way to Kaede's hut. "We'll tend to your wounds." Kagome said softly. She smiled at him, and tried her hardest to make him feel welcome. _Why is she being so tender? I've tried to kill her in the past, and she's still being so compassionate._ Kagome noticed he was deep in thought and she giggled lightly. She didn't want to disturb him anymore so she was quiet.

When they got to the hut, Kagome, Shippo, and Sesshoumaru went inside. Miroku and Sango waited patiently outside, and Inuyasha went to his tree and mumbled, cursed and pouted under his breath.

Kaede put the bandages and medicine on, and Kagome sat by him watching his face intently. His face was emotionless. _He has a mask on. I wonder if he can feel anything or is just an ice prince?_ He glanced over at her, and caught her staring. He raised an eyebrow, yet no emotions came. When Kagome realized that she was staring, she immediately looked down at her fingers, and blushed. "S-sorry Sesshoumaru." Shippo looked up at her, but said nothing.

When the bandages were complete Kaede said, "Ye should rest here for awhile, and heal up." She left the hut and Shippo followed her out. It was just Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She shifted uncomfortably, and kept looking down. "Why did you save me?" Sesshoumaru asked coolly. Kagome looked up, shocked. "U-umm. I don't really know. You looked hurt, and no one really deserves to umm… suffer like that…" She stopped and looked up. He said nothing but just nodded.

"ARRGGGGH!" Inuyasha yelled out his frustration. "Why the hell did she help that bastard!" Miroku sighed. "She's just a very kind person, and excepts everyone. She gives everyone a chance. I mean, she gave you one." He smirked but faded when Inuyasha gave him a glare. "THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" The others sighed, and ignored him.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat quietly. Sesshoumaru seemed to be deep in thought, and so was Kagome. "So…" Kagome said, trying to think of something to say. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. A rumble came from Kagome's stomach. She blushed furiously, and looked down. "Ummm… I-I'm going to start dinner… if you want anything you can, you know… let me know." It was uncomfortable to talk to one of her enemies. What if he killed her then and there? _He is a bloodthirsty killer after all._ She put on a smile, and walked out of the hut.

Kagome set up dinner. And of course they had ramen. Kagome held two bowls and as she went into the hut, a voice called out to her. "Kagome! Hey! If you eat all that ramen your gonna get FAT!" Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around slowly. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled sweetly as she called out, "Inuyasha…" _uh-oh. _He knew **EXCATLY** what would happen. "Sit." He fell out of the tree and hit the ground with a thud. "For your information INUYASHA," Kagome began, "One of them is for your brother." With that, she stomped into the hut.

Sesshoumaru looked up at Kagome when she came in stomping. She sat by him and huffed when she got comfy. "Your brother can be SO obnoxious sometimes!" She pouted. Then her expression softened. "Oh yeah, here. I made an extra bowl for you!" she handed the ramen to him and smiled. "What is it?" he asked, suspiciously. He sniffed it. Although it did smell good, he didn't want to take any chances. "Its called ramen. It's really good. They are just flavored noodles… pretty much." She giggled and took a bite. "Try it. Don't worry, there isn't any poison in there." Sesshoumaru sniffed it once more and took a bite._ It isn't as bad as I thought._ He took a bite, then another. Kagome laughed. "Good huh." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"What are they doing in there?" Inuyasha mumbled, as he heard a laugh come from the hut. Miroku sighed, "He shouldn't be so worried. She's laughing. Not screaming." Sango nodded in agreement. Inuyasha glared at the two. "Quit whining Inuyasha." Kaede said sighing. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WENCH!"

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked after awhile of silence. She looked up at him with her sapphire eyes filled with worry. He didn't answer right away. "I will be fine." He finally told her. "You should stay here for the night and get a good night's rest." She said to him. He nodded. "I'll umm… Check on you in a little while." She added, stood up, and left with the empty ramen bowls in her hand. _Why is she so gentle with me? I don't get it._

The sky was filled with oranges, and purples and pinks. Kagome sighed and smiled at the site. She found a small hill leading to a path and sat down on a soft patch of grass. She watched the sunset, and then saw the stars come out. She smiled. She never got to see the stars and moon so clear in her time.

A little later she lay down continuing to watch the stars and she saw a glimpse of red plop down next to her. "Hey." The voice said. She looked up at Inuyasha. "Hey." She replied softly, gazing back at the stars. "I love the stars," she began, earning a look from Inuyasha. "They are so bright and beautiful." Kagome said. A warm smile on her face made her look like an angel in the moonlight. She was truly content. Inuyasha's face softened.

Kagome yawned and looked at Inuyasha drowsily. "Go to bed." Inuyasha commanded. She looked up at him. She smiled. "All right. Goodnight Inuyasha." She slowly got up from her spot, and went into the hut.

When she went in, she saw Kaede cleaning out Sesshoumaru's wounds again. He growled at the other woman in pain and glared at her. She ignored it though and walked up to Kagome. "Stay here tonight. Keep Sesshoumaru company." Kagome nodded, and when Kaede left Kagome sat next to the taiyoukai. She dug through her overly large backpack and threw a pillow at him. "Here," Kagome began, "You don't want to be uncomfortable against the hard wall do you?" He grunted, but non-the less, took it.

Kagome lay down next to him and yawned. "See you in the morning Sesshoumaru." Soon, she fell asleep. _This girl… Kagome… is very kind. But I don't deserve it. Why is she so caring? _He looked at the girl. _I'll be gone by tomorrow anyway so it's not worth thinking about._ He closed his eyes and he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Whew. Hey whatsup. Plz R&R. I tried hard to make these chapters long, so I hope they are actually worth it. Tell me if there is something I should change or add to make it better. All right. Thanks

Alie


	3. CH3

Someone to love

By: alie1040

A/N People have been asking me if, in the story Inuyasha and Kikyo end up together, and no. I don't like Kikyo, lol. But yeah, no. I don't know where I'm really going with this but okay. Enjoy (and I'm glad people do too!)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It's all Rumiko Takahashi 

Ch.3

Kagome yawned and walked out of the hut. It was still dark out, and was very peaceful. She smiled and walked towards the old God tree. She sat against it and closed her eyes. _This is where I first met Inuyasha. I can't believe it's been a whole year now._ She always loved this area. So calm and peaceful, especially in the early morning where she could get time to herself. The sun began to slowly rise, and Kagome sighed. She got up, and walked back to camp.

Everyone was still sleeping. She walked into the hut, and checked on Sesshoumaru. He was still sleeping. He stirred and awoke. "Morning." Kagome said cheerfully. "Sleep okay?" He looked up at her and nodded. "Good. Hey, we'll have breakfast soon, so if you want to join us, you can come out if your up to it kay?" Sesshoumaru just looked at her. Kagome shifted uncomfortably and started heading for the door. "Miko." Sesshoumaru said. She stopped and turned around. "Yeah?" "Thank you." Kagome stared wide-eyed at the taiyoukai. She smiled intently at him. "Your welcome." With that, she walked out. He stared at the miko until she was out of sight. He remembered something from last night.

_Kagome softly groaned, waking up but kept her eyes closed. She shivered and grabbed onto something warm and soft. She quickly slipped into a comfortable spot and instantly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru woke up, and looked down at her, shocked. He was going to push her back into her own place, and save his tail… but she was sleeping so soundly. He looked down at her and saw a little smile arrive on her face. A strand of her raven hair fell down her face. She moved around a little to get comfy, and ended up leaning against Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stayed in his place, stiff. But again, he looked down at the miko. He loosened up and was too, comfortable. _

Why did he remember that? More importantly, why would he care? But the truth was, he was content. He felt comfortable with Kagome leaning against him. _What am I thinking? She's nothing but a filthy human._

_Wow. Did Sesshoumaru actually THANK me?_ She stared out, dazed. Inuyasha woke up and looked down at Kagome. _What's Kagome thinking about? _Inuyasha thought. He jumped down to welcome the miko. "Hey." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Morning Inuyasha." She replied. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going to find some fruit for breakfast." Kagome looked up at him, waiting for his approval. "Let me come with." Kagome looked shocked, but gladly accepted.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the village, collecting apples, peaches, pears, etc. It was a calm little village. Without looking at Inuyasha, Kagome said, "Thanks for helping me. I'm sure we have enough food, lets go back." Inuyasha nodded, and they headed back. By the time they were back at the hut, everyone was awake. Sesshoumaru was also outside, sitting against a tree alone. Kagome smiled and waved at everyone. She ran up, and handed everyone some fruit.

Inuyasha dropped the rest of the fruit to the ground, and everyone took their share.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and plopped down next to him. "You're leaving us today right?" She began. He nodded. "Your wounds have healed up right?" "Yes." Kagome nodded. She ate a bite of her apple. "When you leave," Kagome said, taking another bite of her apple, "Will we be your enemies again? You know, trying to take the Tetsusaiga?" He thought for a moment. Kagome had been so gentle with him, would he go back and make her hate him? _She's the only one besides Rin to try to get to know me. _When he didn't answer Kagome, she got slightly impatient, but shrugged it off. "Never mind." She said, giving up on the question.

A few hours later, it got really hot out. "Man. It's so hot out. I'm all sweaty and sticky and gross." Kagome said out of no where. "I'm going to take a bath. If I catch ANYONE peeking…" Kagome paused. "They'll be sorry." She glanced over to Miroku. She glared at him. He gulped. "Sango, wanna come with me?" Sango shook her head. "I took one a few days ago. I'll be fine." Kagome nodded. "I'll make sure no one peeks." She glanced over to Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled gratefully.

A while later, Kagome came back. _I feel a lot cleaner._ She touched her hair, and ran her fingers through it. _My hair is soft now too. _Kagome hated it when her hair was greasy. Her hair and body had a vanilla scent. It was soft and airy, and she loved the smell. She sat by Sango and thanked her.

"Aren't you leaving YET!" Inuyasha said, finally losing his temper. "How long are you planning on _STAYING_!" Inuyasha said, his voice, dripping with hate. Kagome sighed. When she was about to say something, she heard a giggle and pants. "Lord Sesshoumaru!" A voice called. "Thank the heavens you're here!" The voice belonged to Jaken. "Sesshoumaru!" A small voice came. It was Rin's. "I thought you left us for good!" She said hugging Sesshoumaru's arm. Kagome smiled.

Rin walked up to Kagome. "Did you save Sesshoumaru?" She asked innocently. Kagome giggled. "Yeah. We did." Rin squealed with delight and hugged Kagome's leg. Rin looked up at the miko. "You smell pretty." Kagome looked at the girl shocked. She smiled, "Thanks." Rin looked pleased and ran up to Sesshoumaru. He raised an eyebrow. _All human's smell filthy. The miko must smell filthy too._

Rin looked over at Shippo. She ran up to him. "Hi. Rin is Rin. Wanna play?" Shippo looked excited. "I'm Shippo. Yeah! I'll play with you." They ran to a small field and started chasing eachother. Kagome walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Can you stay for just a bit longer so that Rin and Shippo can play?" She looked at the taiyoukai with pleading eyes. "For awhile." He said. Kagome sat by him and watched the kids play. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome. She really did smell good. _Interesting._ She looked at him and smiled.

Kagome stood up and ran over to the kids. She helped pick flowers and soon they lay down. She stared up at the clouds. _I still can't believe how beautiful this place is. _Sesshoumaru walked up to her and the kids. "Rin. It is time to go. We need to go home." Rin pouted. "Awwww. Sesshoumaru." She sighed. "Ookay." She and Kagome stood up and Rin hugged her. Kagome looked surprised but non-the less hugged her back. "Come back anytime okay?" She said to Rin. Her expression changed from disappointed, to excited. "Rin wants to see Kagome again!" Rin exclaimed. She ran up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome followed. "Be safe." Was all Kagome said to them. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Sesshoumaru. Come back anytime.. You know, so Rin can have someone to play with." He turned around and slowly walked away.

"Bye- Bye!" Rin yelled, waving at Kagome and Shippo. "Good riddance." Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome glared at Inuyasha. "He didn't say anything when he was here. Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut while he was here?" She snapped at him. He looked at her dumbfounded. _Why is she sticking up for him? _"Why are you sticking up for him!" He yelled. Kagome thought for a moment. The truth was, she didn't know. _Why would I stand up for one of our enemies? _She continued in her thoughts. _It's because everyone needs a chance to be accepted. _

* * *

A/n- Hey, I'm so glad some people enjoyed my story. Even if a few people reviewed, it made me happy that at least some people enjoyed my story, and therefor, I'm going to continue. I was worried no one would like it, and yeah. Idk. But I'm happy that at least some people like it. It made me feel good. So for those of you who reviewed, Thanks sooo much! 


	4. CH4

Someone to love

By: kitty1040 

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, its © by Rumiko Takahashi

Ch.4

Kagome walked along side Inuyasha and daydreamed. _So… Sesshoumaru is gone, and we are back to the way things were. Umm sure. It actually felt he was an ally. I kind of wish he were still with us though. _Kagome blushed. _But then Inuyasha would always be in a really bad mood. He's always in one but…_ She looked up at him. _Why can't you just get along, or at least be on the same side? Those two just need to get a life. I have two and even that doesn't seem good enough for anyone! Stop complaining and shutup Kagome. _

Kagome looked up at the morning sky. She let out a soft sigh. Inuyasha looked down at her. "What's your problem?" Kagome met eyes with him. "Nothing…why?" Kagome asked cautiously. "You... Can't you just keep your mouth shut and tell me where the jewel shards are?" "Can't I be in a good mood? Nothing seems to ever be good enough for you! You're always pushing me away." She paused, "And when I help get the jewel shards, your always complaining! Every time I try to talk to you, you snap at me!" Inuyasha stared in shock and she immediately shut her mouth. She didn't know what had come over her. 

The others heard the commotion, and ran over. "Listen Kagome. I don't want to hear it. It IS your fault for breaking the jewel, so it's your job to find the shards, and do it right!" Kagome bit her lip. "IF YOU HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH ME GO FIND THE JEWEL SHARDS YOURSELF!" She broke off the chain with the jewel on it from her neck, and ran off.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. The others stared at him. "Aren't you going to go after her?" Sango asked. There was a long pause before Inuyasha answered. "She gave us the shards," He picked the chain with the jewel on it carefully, "We'll be fine without her…" He didn't look at the group. They stared in shock as he started walking. "Kagome…" Shippo said teary eyed. They caught up with him and walked in silence.

She kept running. She didn't glance behind her. Behind the tears, she was burning with anger. _I should've kept the jewel shards…now I can't go home. I know he won't come back for me._ She slowed down after awhile and sat on a big rock. She hid her face in her hands and cried her heart out.

"RIN! Stop splashing me!" Jaken complained. Rin giggled and kept splashing him in the small river. She stopped and looked over at Sesshoumaru.

_What is it about that miko that intrigues so? _Sesshoumaru thought. Ever since he left, he had been thinking about Kagome. "Sesshoumaru!" A voice called out. He looked over to Rin. As soon as she got his attention, she continued, "Rin hears someone crying!" He stopped and looked around. The smell of salty tears came to his senses. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to where the smell was strongest.

Kagome continued to sob, and stared out at no where. All of a sudden in the area she was looking at, out of the trees, came Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru?" He stared out at her. "Miko?" She nodded while tears kept shedding. "Why are you crying?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Inuyasha and I had… A… fight." She swallowed hard, "A really big one. But this time I left. I stormed off after I told him he could find the jewel shards himself…" She placed her hand on her neck, "I tore the chain off where the jewel is, and I shouldn't have done that because I need that to go home."

Kagome shut her mouth. "Umm…" Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously. She sighed. _I said too much. I might as well tell him. _"I'm…umm… from the future… 500 years…" Kagome sniffled, and looked up at him. He was shocked. "How can that be?" He asked. He wanted more answers about this mysterious girl.

"I don't actually know… You see, I was in my old mini shrine, and my cat got lost down there and you know, I had to go get it, than a centipede demon grabbed me muttering something about the jewel, and it came out of my side…" Kagome quickly breathed in and continued going on and on and on,

"And Inuyasha smelled me and woke up thinking I was Kikyo, so then he tried to take the jewel and then a crow demon got it, and I used my bow and arrows and shot the crow and the jewel shattered… yeah that was also my fault, and then me and Inuyasha had to work together to put the shards back together…"

Kagome breathed in and coughed. She let out a small breath and looked up to Sesshoumaru to see if he even got it. Obviously he did, because he was nodding, probably putting the pieces together. Or else he was just playing along. Whatever it was, it made Kagome feel irritated.

"I see. So that's what happened to the jewel shard, and why you are always around that hanyou." _She's also from the future…_ "And now…" Kagome blushed, "I don't have anywhere to stay since I threw the jewel shards to the ground and left without it." Kagome's eyes teared up. "I guess I'll just have to stay with Kaede or something. But Inuyasha stays there…" "Do you think Inuyasha's going to come after you?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "No." Kagome said simply, with a blank stare on her face.

"Not me. If anyone, Kikyo. He's never loved me. I just look like Kikyo. That's the only reason why Inuyasha will talk to me. That, and I can track down shards." Kagome started crying again. "He's never loved me. He never WILL love me either…ever."

_She loves Inuyasha? She really cares for him. _A little spark of jealousy came over him. _He doesn't deserve someone like this miko. She's different and he doesn't even know that she loves him... Why do I even care? Maybe it's because he doesn't deserve someone like Kagome. _

Satisfied with his reason he sat down next to Kagome. "You gave me hospitality when I couldn't take care of myself. And it's my turn to repay you. You may stay with me if you'd like." Kagome looked up at him, and wiped her tears. A small smile came from her lips and she nodded. "Thank you Sesshoumaru."

"Inuyasha. I really think we should go find Kagome." Sango pleaded with Inuyasha. "I agree with Sango." Miroku said. Inuyasha growled. In a low voice he said, "She won't come back. I hurt her, and this time I really did it. She's really hurt." He thought about her words-

"_Can't I be in a good mood? Nothing seems to ever be good enough for you! You're always pushing me away." She paused, "And when I help get the jewel shards, your always complaining! Every time I try to talk to you, you snap at me!"_

Inuyasha clenched his fists. "_Nothing ever seems to be good enough for you!" That's not true Kagome. I'm glad you can help me find the shards. "You're always pushing me away!" I would never… your right… I do… I push you away, and I go to Kikyo. I love her. And despite that, you still love me and care for me. But… Why did I used to accept your love, but never return it? I do love you Kagome, but I don't know If it's the same love I feel with Kikyo. _

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't touch me." Inuyasha said, grabbing Miroku's hand and removing it harshly. "Lets go." Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with emotion. _Kagome doesn't deserve someone like me…

* * *

_

A/n: Hey everyone. WHEW. This was actually a harder one, but yeah. Thanks for giving me more reviews! I really appreciate it! All of you are so awesome! But I've been writing this for 2 or 3 hours and its 10:15 p.m. and I'm tired cuz lol, I'm always supposed to be in bed by nine, (but I listen to my c.d. player until 11). But today was busy cuz I forgot my key, and I walked home. only to find out… I didn't have my key, so I walked ALL the way back (1 ½ miles from school each time so I walked 3 miles. not much I know but I had to go to the bathroom --'… I'm hopeless).

I had to wait at the library with a bunch of my friends (lets see-

Karianne, Kat, Kayla, Taylor, Anna, Victoria, Tierra, Kirsten, Nicole, Alison (same name as me ), other Kayla, Kelly, Alicia, Megan, Falisha, Bobbi, Elise, Sam, other Sam, Rose, Chelsie, and Katie.) Yeah, a few of my friends lol. Maybe ½? Idk anymore. Anyway thanks. Feel free to email me or IM me sometimes, kay? (It's in my profile).


	5. CH5

Someone to love

By: kitty1040

Disclaimer: © by Rumiko Takahashi

CH 5

Later on when Kagome got a hold of herself from crying, she and Sesshoumaru went to Jaken, Rin, and their dragon. Kagome was feeling better since her invitation to stay with Sesshoumaru. She sniffled and walked on.

"Kagome!" Rin screamed as she ran up to hug her. Kagome smiled, and waved and, of course, hugged Rin. "What are you doing here?" Rin asked. Kagome sighed. "I'll be staying with you and Sesshoumaru for awhile." Rin smiled the biggest smile she could. "You're staying with Rin!" Rin said happily, clapping her hands. "WHAT!" Jaken yelled. "Another human!" Kagome shot a look at Jaken. He gulped.

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you. You have NO idea what a life saver you are!" Kagome smiled at him. Sesshoumaru ignored the answer and said, "Lets head back home Rin." Sesshoumaru hopped on the dragon, along with Rin, then Jaken. All of a sudden Kagome felt like they were going to leave without her. "Why are you standing there? Get on." Sesshoumaru said impatiently.

Kagome smiled and nodded. She got on and sat in front of Sesshoumaru. As the dragon lifted into the air, Kagome shivered. She had always hated heights. She never felt comfortable, not even on Kilala. Sesshoumaru sensed her fear and put his arms around her. Kagome blushed and looked behind her. _What's he doing?_ Sesshoumaru realized what he was doing and thought to himself, _What am I doing? _He was going to remove his hands, but noticed he couldn't. He really didn't want to.

The sky soon became dark. The sky was filled with stars and the moon with a black background. Kagome sighed as she thought of the other night when she and Inuyasha talked and spent time alone together like the night like this. She felt tears coming to her, but blinked them back. _Sesshoumaru is kind enough to invite me into his home, so I shouldn't grieve like this. I should put on a smile and show him I'm not worried about what happened. _

Kagome yawned, her head bobbing. Slowly she subconsciously leaned against Sesshoumaru and fell asleep. He looked surprised but inwardly showed it. Rin was asleep long before Kagome, and Jaken after Rin. Sesshoumaru was the only one awake. _Almost

* * *

there, Sesshoumaru thought to himself._

Inuyasha looked up at the stars and sighed. Sango set up the fire and sat down. Inuyasha looked frustrated. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" Sango asked sympathetically. Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh." He replied.

Inuyasha sniffed and twitched his ears. "What is it?" Miroku asked. "Kikyo." Inuyasha stated simply as he got up and jumped off. Miroku shook his head. "Which one is he going to choose? Kikyo or Kagome?" Miroku asked aloud. "No. The question is, will Kagome even take Inuyasha back?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

_Where is she?_ Inuyasha kept running until he was at the old god tree. He stopped and stared out at the undead woman. "Kikyo…" Kikyo's expression remained emotionless. "Inuyasha…" A soul stealer flew smoothly through the air, and put a soul into Kikyo's chest, then wandered off.

* * *

Kagome stirred and woke up. She immediately realized that she was leaning against the taiyoukai. She blushed and tried to sit up, but felt Sesshoumaru's arms tighten around her. She slowly looked behind her only to see that he was sleeping as well. She leaned back into him and smiled. _Once he wakes up, he'll probably flip out._ She giggled inwardly and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why are you here?" Kikyo asked the hanyou. Inuyasha looked at her, "Kikyo, I- I… I came to see if you are alright." Kikyo's expression never changed. "I am fine." She stated simply. Inuyasha came closer to her. Kikyo stepped back once.

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Why do you keep coming to me and Kagome?" Inuyasha stared in disbelief. "Why does she always come back to you, even after what happens between you and me?" Inuyasha looked at the ground. "Kikyo, I… I love you! I… Kagome… Kagome just isn't you."

Kikyo shook her head. "I don't love you… anymore. After I died I wanted peace. I didn't want to be raised back, but I was. When I saw you I felt hatred. I won't ever rest in peace until you die Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at her with hurtful eyes. She gave one last look at him and slowly turned around to walk away and disappeared into the night.

Inuyasha walked back to camp. His eyes were filled with sorrow. Sango and Miroku looked at him. Sango was about to say something, but Miroku shook his head. Sango sighed and looked at Inuyasha with compassion. _Why? What is it with me and hurting woman I love? Kagome, now Kikyo. I have no one. I'm alone now…

* * *

_

**_Good morning. The night is over and gone. I thought once, this dark would last for so long. Feel the sunlight on my face. You have brought me, Through this place…_**

Kagome gently opened her eyes. She woke up in an unfamiliar room, and looked around. The soft bed and milky looking sheets were beautiful. Everything in the room was beautiful. The whole room was a creamy, milky color. The sun was shining through the curtains. "Wow… Where am I?" Kagome asked herself aloud.

She got up and walked towards the light. She opened the curtains, and the sunlight was shining on her. Kagome smiled. _It's so beautiful. Thank you Sesshoumaru…  
_

**_You found me… Through the long night you led me… You set me free._**

**_Do you see just what you've done in my life? You gave me more then I hoped… for now I… _**

She looked around the room. She opened the chests and dressers, the bureau and furniture. She stopped and remembered last night. _He led me through the long night last night. He was kind enough to let me stay here. I'm free of Inuyasha, and the jewel shards. Inuyasha… do you even see what you've done in my life? _

Kagome's eyes started tearing up. _Sesshoumaru didn't have to let me stay here. I'm just going to be a nuisance. But he gave me more then I hoped for. Maybe it's just because I've been so hospitable to him when he was hurt._

**_Feel your sunlight on my face… You have brought me through this place. _**

**_You found me. Through the long night, you led me… You set me free…_**

**_Feel… Your sunlight…On my face, you… have brought me through this place…_**

**_You found me…through the long night you led me…You set me free…_**

**_Good morning…The night is over and gone… _**

Kagome walked out of the room and walked down the large flight of stairs. _I'm going to find Sesshoumaru and properly thank him again…

* * *

_

Hi. I think this one was just a little weird, lol. Sorry. I wanted to get it done, but I hope you all still like it. I hope anyway…

Oh yeah, the lyrics aren't mine. They are © by Barlow Girl. Umm it would still be cool if you could R&R. Thanks


End file.
